


Scars remind me past

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun se snaží všechno zapomenout a všechny ty zlé vzpomínky pohřbít hluboko v sobě. Soustředí se hlavně na sebe a snaží se. Jenže, minulost se nedá jenom tak zapomenout a obzvlášť ne v momentě, kdy se hlásí o slovo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars remind me past

Baekhyun seděl se svým spolubydlícím na zemi na koberci před televizí a společně se dívali na film. Nemuseli se dneska už učit, měli volno, tak proč ho nevyužít zrovna tím, že si pustí nějaký film, nad kterým nemusí přemýšlet a můžou si jen užívat klidu. Tedy užívali by si klidu, kdyby Luhanovi pořád nezvonil telefon a Baekhyuna to nerušilo od filmu.  
„Zase ti píše?“  
„Jop…to víš, nemůže se mě nabažit.“ Zakřenil se Luhan na Baekhyuna, který jenom protočil oči v sloup.  
„Tak si alespoň vypni zvonění, ať se můžu nerušeně dívat na film.“  
„Už ho vypínám.“ Pak se s úsměvem otočil na Baekhyuna. Luhan zvonění sice vypnul, ale vibrace, které telefon vydával dál Baekhyuna rušili, ne v tak velké míře jako zvonění ale i tak. Psali si až do konce filmu. Baekhyun nechápal, o čem si můžou pořád psát.   
„Zajímalo by mě, o čem si pořád můžete psát?“  
„Nic důležitého, jenom nějaké maličkosti. Zítra chceme jít na rande. Už se moc těším.“ Baekhyun úplně viděl, jak Luhanovi v očích naskákali srdíčka. Ten kluk je v tom zase až po uši. Jsou spolu už zhruba měsíc. A Luhan je za celý ten měsíc, jen samí úsměv a dobrá nálada.  
„Myslím, že je na čase abys ho poznal.“  
„Nemyslím si, že je to nutné.“  
„Ne, já chci, abys ho poznal.“ Baekhyun jenom něco zabručel. Opravdu ho nemusím poznat, pomyslel si. Nepotřebuju vidět další pár, který se k sobě má a tím mi připomíná, že já jsem sám. Ale po minulé zkušenosti se opravdu do randění nehrne.  
„Víš, už bys měl na toho blbce zapomenout, všichni nejsou jako on.“  
„Myslím, že pro dnešek už toho mám dost. Půjdu si lehnout. Ráno mám přednášky.“ S Luhanem byli přátelé už dost dlouhou dobu, takže věděl, že když se o tomhle zmíní, tak Baekhyun vycouvá a bude se o tom odmítat bavit.  
„Víš, nemůžeš to pořád nosit pohřbené v sobě a dělat, jako by se nic nedělo. Neubližuješ tím nikomu jinému než sobě.“  
„Dobrou noc.“ Pro teď Luhan nemůže dostat jinou odpověď. Protože, ani Baekhyun žádnou jinou odpověď nezná. Možná má jenom strach ponořit se hlouběji do sebe sama a tu odpověď najít. Bojí se, že ta odpověď tam je, ale on ji nechce najít. Alespoň pro teď.  
„Dobře se vyspi.“ Popřál mu Luhan s obavou v hlase, kterou Baekhyun nemohl přeslechnout, ale tvářil se, že jí tam neslyšel. A nechal to bez dalších řečí. Odešel do svého pokoje. Lehl si na postel. Pokoušel se usnout. Ráno má vážně přednášky. Ale spánek ne a ne přijít. A tak se Baekhyun uchýlil k něčemu, co už dlouho nedělal. Začal vzpomínat. Vzpomínal na ty radostné vzpomínky, co mu už i po tak dlouhém čase dokázaly rozbušit srdce, jako už nic dlouho ne. A tak pokračoval, cítil se tím víc na živu, položil si dlaň, na splašeně bijící srdce a sám pro sebe se usmál. I přes ty všechny ty radostné vzpomínky se mu do podvědomí vplížili i ty, na které se tak snažil zapomenout. Zrada, bolest, strach, nenávist, bezmoc, samota to všechno se snažil zase ponořit ještě hlouběji do sebe sama. Tak hluboko, až by to už nikdy nemusel cítit. Jedna osamocená slza mu stekla po spánku až do vlasů. Je na čase přestat vzpomínat. Snažil se mít zavřená víčka a všechny myšlenky mít uzamknuté v koutě mysli. Snažil se ponořit do spánku. A tak se mu to i povedlo. Po pár chvílích se dostal do říše snů.

Celé dopoledne Baekhyunovi uteklo jako voda. Po těch večerních chmurách, jako by se všechno rozplynulo a nezůstalo po tom nic, nic jiného než jen hluboko pohřbená další vzpomínka, kterou se Baekhyun snažil zapomenout. Právě spěchal na oběd. Už teď mešká, tak si musí pospíšit. Do školní restaurace se dostal o pár minut později a už šel ke stolu, kde pravidelně obědvá. Už i Luhan tam seděl a vítal ho s úsměvem na tváři.  
„Omlouvám se, jdu pozdě.“ Zašeptal mezi rychlými výdechy.  
„Nevím, proč se omlouváš, skoro vždycky chodíš pozdě.“ Dodal s plnou pusou Jongdae.

„Zase jdeš pozdě, už mě to nebaví!“

Vybavila se mu další z těch vzpomínek, co chtěl zapomenout. Potlačil ji v sobě. A s úsměvem na tváři se posadil. Čeho si nevšiml, bylo, že jeden člověk jeho úsměvu nevěřil. Bedlivě ho pozoroval, ale nedával nic znát, aby se Baekhyun necítil ještě víc nepříjemně.  
„Nemluv s plnou pusou. Je to nechutný.“ Obořil se na Jongdaeho Jongin, který se jako vždycky lísal ke Kyungsoovi.  
„Ty ho máš co poučovat, děláš to samé. A můžu ti říkat pořád, že je to nechutný,“ dodal s úsměvem na tváři Kyungsoo. Který věděl, že jeho přítel je na jeho peskování zvyklí.  
„Jo nemáš mě co poučovat.“  
„Baekhyune, tady máš oběd, tak nějak jsme tušili, že přijdeš pozdě.“ Pověděl mu Yixing, a už ho za ruku nutil se posadit ke stolu. Položil mu do ruky hůlky a tiše mu popřál dobrou chuť. A s úsměvem se vrátil k vlastnímu jídlu. Baekhyun byl na tohle od Yixinga zvyklí, on je to nejmilejší stvoření co kdy potkal. Celá jejich skupina je složená z různých typů lidí. Až se někdy Baekhyun divil, jak je možné že spolu tak odlišní lidé mohou vůbec tak dobře vycházet a mít pochopení jeden pro druhého. Ať se jednalo o laskavého Yixinga, či věčně žárlivého Jongina, který byl až přehnaně ochranitelský ke svému příteli, který to všechno s obdivem snášel, nebo vtipálka Jongdaeho, který občas svoje vtípky přeháněl, ale nikdo mu to stejně nemohl vyčíst, protože všichni věděli jaký je, no možná až na Jongina, ti dva se pořád jenom hašteřili a nakonec tu máme Luhana, který je ten nejmilejší spolubydlící, kterého si Baekhyun mohl jenom přát. Když se celá tahle početná skupina sešla tak nebylo o hluk, vtípky nouzi. Baekhyun byl jenom rád, že našel tak báječné lidi.  
„Zase myšlenkami někde v oblacích?“ Zeptal se potichu Kyungsoo, aby k nim neupoutal moc velkou pozornost.  
„Tak nějak.“  
„Baekhyune, chtěl bych s tebou o něčem mluvit.“  
„O co se jedná?“  
„Teď ne. Tady na to není vhodné místo. Zítra se sejdeme v kavárně naproti vašemu bytu.“  
„Dobře. Stejně, zítra nemám žádné plány.“ Kyungsoo jenom kývl a začal se věnovat Jonginovi, který se dožadoval jeho pozornosti. 

Po vyučování se Baekhyun vydal domů. Neměl náladu na nic jiného, než na to aby se dostal domů a lehl si do voňavých přikrývek a ponořil se do hlubokého spánku. Který si bohužel minulou noc moc neužil. Pomalými kroky se vyšplhal do pátého poschodí, po tak namáhavém úkolu byl zcela vyčerpaný. Malátně si odemkl byt, vešel dovnitř. Věci, které měl u sebe, položil na nejbližší stolek, který se nacházel v malinkém obývacím pokoji. Slyšel z kuchyně Luhanův hlas a tak na něho jenom zavolal, že je unavený a jde spát.

Než stačil otevřít dveře od jeho pokoje, tak ho za paži chytil Luhan a usmíval se na něho.  
„Říkal, jsem ti včera, že ti chci někoho představit.“  
„Teď?“  
„Teď. Pojď, jenom na chvíli, pak můžeš jít spát.“ Dodal Luhan, ale to už ho vedl do kuchyně. Postrčil ho do kuchyně. Baekhyun se podíval směrem ke stolu. Zkoprněl. Zamrzl na místě.   
„Tohle je můj přítel Park Chanyeol.“  
„Chane tohle je můj spolubydlící Byun Baekhyun.“ Baekhyun se snažil dýchat. Ze všech sil se snažil, aby se mohl byť jen o centimetr pohnout. Ale v tu chvíli nebyl ničeho schopný. Tupá bolest, která mu začala svírat hrudník, byla nesnesitelná. Baekhyun měl pocit, jako by se nemohl vůbec nadechnout. Měl pocit, že všechno okolo něho se bortí, všechno se k němu blíží a on nemá okolo sebe vůbec žádný prostor. Vůbec žádný ani k tomu, aby se mohl nadechnout.   
„Baekhyune?“ Řekl vyděšeně Luhan.  
Baekhyun nebyl schopný ničeho. Jenom stál a nechal svoje tělo obklopovat bolestí, strachem. Nořil se čím dál hlouběji do svého já, které chtěl tak moc vymazat. Nechtěl se zase cítit, tak jak se cítil…před tím. Už nikdy to nechtěl zažít, ale teď to od toho nemělo daleko.  
„Baekhyune, Hyune!!“ Slyšel vpovzdálí hlas Luhana. Cítil na svém těle jeho paže, které mu dodávali do těla teplo.  
„Baekhyune. Musíš dýchat. Zhluboka dýchej. Prosím, Baekhyune!“ Zoufalství. Slyšel v Luhanově hlase zoufalství a strach. Pokusil se nadechnout. Ne sám pro sebe, ale pro Luhana. Bolelo to, ale nadechl se. Pokoušel se uklidnit. Soustředil se jenom na dech, pravidelný dech. Cítil okolo sebe Luhanovi paže a slyšel, jak mu Luhan něco šeptá do ucha, nevnímal co, stačilo mu slyšet Luhanův hlas. Nadechl se. Zas a znovu. Zas a znovu. Tak jak to rychle přišlo, tak to i odešlo.  
„Je ti líp?“ Zeptal se Luhan s obavou v hlase.  
„Myslím, že jo.“ Odvážil se podívat na jejich hosta. Ten tam jenom seděl se strachem v očích a bedlivě Baekhyuna pozoroval. Baekhyuna by nikdy nenapadlo, že na něho jejich setkání bude mít takový vliv. Myslel si, že se z toho nejhoršího už dostal. Ale, zřejmě tomu tak nebylo. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že setkání s jeho bývalým přítelem bude mít za následek panický záchvat.  
„Baekhyune, je ti už líp?“ Zeptal se znovu Luhan, který si nebyl vůbec jistý jeho předchozí odpovědí.  
„Je.“  
„Myslel jsem, že už ty záchvaty přestaly. Naposledy to bylo, když jsem se tě na něho zep-“  
„Přestaly.“  
„Chanyeole, úplně jsem zapomněl, že jsi tady. Promiň.“  
„To je v pořádku. Doufám, že už ti je líp?“ Podíval se na Baekhyuna, který se snažil jeho pohledu vyhnout, ale nebylo to tak lehké, už tak dlouho ty oči neviděl. Bývaly doby, kdy by se v těch očích mohl utopit.  
„Jsem v pořádku, jdu si lehnout.“  
„Dojdu do lékárny pro nějaké prášky na uklidnění. To ti pomůže a bude se ti líp spát.“ Brblal Luhan, ale už byl skoro pryč z bytu. S jeho hned jsem zpátky se za ním zavřely dveře. Baekhyun ani na chvíli nezaváhal a šel do svého pokoje. Zavřel dveře a posadil se na postel s obličejem v dlaních. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že Luhan chodí s ním. Proč zrovna s ním? Ze všech lidí zrovna s ním, který mu tak ublížil, který mu způsobil tolik bolesti. Nechtěl ho už nikdy vidět. Nikdy.  
Slyšel slabé zaklepání na jeho dveře. Jak se opovažuje. Neodpověděl, zůstal sedět na své posteli a doufal, že odejde. Ale jeho přání nebylo vyslyšeno, dveře od jeho pokoje se otevřeli a on vešel dovnitř. Nechal za sebou otevřené dveře a posadil se na postel vedle Baekhyuna. Chvíli panovalo ticho. Pak ho přerušil.  
„Myslel jsem, že ty záchvaty ti přestaly už před lety.“ Baekhyun se jenom zhluboka nadechl, ale neopověděl mu na otázku. Určitě mu nebude vyprávět o tom, že se vrátili po tom, co mu on udělal.  
„Nezmiňuj před Luhanem, že se známe. Chovej se tak, jako bychom se právě teď poznali.“ Řekl s hořkostí v hlase Baekhyun.  
„Baeku, jak můžeš-“  
„Můžu to chtít. Mám na to právo po tom všem cos mi-, to je jedno mám na to právo.“ Lehl si na postel zády k němu. Pořád se mu špatně dýchalo a teď se to zhoršilo. Jeho přítomnost na něho měla takový vliv. Po všech těch letech pořád na něho měla jeho přítomnost velký vliv.   
„Dýchej zhluboka. Skrč si nohy. Zavři oči. Soustřeď se jenom na svůj dech.“ Jeho hluboký hlas měl i po tom všem uklidňující účinky. Ať se snažil, jak chtěl, prostě ho jeho hlas uklidňoval. Cítil na svých zádech jeho dlaň, jak ho jemně hladí.  
„Jdi pryč.“  
„Baeku, můžeš mě nenávidět, jak chceš, ale vím jak ti pomoc, tak mě nech. Zhluboka dýchej.“ Měl pravdu, on věděl jak mu pomoc, když byl mladší, tak na tyhle záchvaty trpěl. A on byl vždycky po jeho boku, aby mu pomohl. Vždycky mu jeho přítomnost pomohla. Pokaždé mu hladil záda a něco mu šeptal do ucha, protože věděl, že jeho hlas ho uklidňuje. Pak se všechno otočilo a Baekhyun měl záchvaty díky němu.  
„Tady jste.“ Ozval se od dveří Luhanův hlas.   
„Baekhyune, už zase?“ Zeptal se vyděšeně Luhan.  
„Ne, nic se nestalo. Jenom, když si odešel, tak jsem ho nechtěl nechat samotného.“ Vysvětlil Chanyeol.  
„Děkuju ti.“ Zašeptal Luhan. Položil na Baekhyunův stolek léky a pak ho nechal odpočívat. Když se za nimi zavřely dveře od Baekhyunova pokoje, tak mu začali po lících stékat první slzy.

 

Všechno se to začalo hroutit. Jediné na co si Baekhyun může vzpomenout, jsou vzpomínky plné bolesti, nejistoty, strachu, nedůvěry, žárlivosti, samoty, ale ještě před těmihle otřesnými vzpomínkami, tady byli vzpomínky, které ještě dodnes dokázali Baekhyunovi vykouzlit na tváři úsměv, ať už chce nebo ne. Ty vzpomínky, kdy bylo všechno, tak jak mělo být. Všechno do sebe zapadalo, jenže pak se jeden střípek z celé skládačky ztratil, a celé se to začalo bortit, až nezůstalo vůbec nic.

Začátek jejich přátelství vykouzlil Baekhyunovi úsměv na tváři, vždyť tenkrát to byl jenom malý kluk. Který se nově přistěhoval do nového města a začal chodit do nové školy. Bylo to v průběhu roku, takže všichni byli se svými kamarády, které tu měli. Nezbylo mu nic jiného než jenom sedět v zadní lavici sám. Chodit na oběd sám. Nechat ostatní aby se mu posmívali. Jenže Baekhyun nebyl z těch, který by se sám bránil proti většině a tak pod tlakem strachu si to všechno nechal líbit. A pak se tu jednoho dne objevil on.

Bylo to na dětském hřišti na, které ho poslala mamka si hrát, aby neseděl jenom doma a s někým se skamarádil. Baekhyun věděl, že právě na hřišti za domem to bylo vždycky nejhorší, děti si tam chodily hrát a jeho tam nechtěli. Baekhyun s úsměvem svojí mamince přitakal a odešel si hrát na hřiště. Nechtěl jí přidělávat starosti, tak vždycky jednoduše souhlasil. Došel co nejpomalejším krokem na hřiště a sedl si na dětmi opuštěnou houpačku na kraji hřišti. Pomalu se houpal pravidelným rytmem. Než se ta jejich skupina nepostavila před Baekhyuna a ten když otevřel oči, tak věděl, že je to tady zase.

„Neříkali jsme ti, abys sem nechodil, to je naše hřiště.“ Baekhyun se snažil je ignorovat. Vstal z houpačky a beze slova pomalými kroky odcházel.  
„Něco jsem ti říkal.“ Zastavil ho ten samý kluk, jako vždycky, tentokrát ho silně chytl za loket, až Baekhyun sykl bolestí. Snažil se z jeho sevření vyprostit, ale marně, byl až moc silný.  
„Tak mi odpovíš?“ Řekl se vztekem v hlase a strčil do Baekhyuna tak silně, až ho shodil na zem.  
„Hej co mu to děláš?“ Ozval se z dáli hlas, který Baekhyun nepoznával.  
„Co ty tady děláš? Myslel jsem, že ses odstěhoval.“ Řekl chlapec, který strčil do Baekhyuna.  
„No měli jsme to v plánu, ale nějak to nevyšlo.“ Řekl chlapec, který právě přišel.  
„Koukám, že sis zase našel nějakou novou oběť, na kterou budeš zkoušet ty svoje triky.“ Pak se natáhl k Baekhyunovi a podal mu ruku na znak pomoci. Usmál se na něco vřelým úsměvem, který Baekhyun bez přemýšlení opětoval.  
„Já jsem Chanyeol. Neboj, tenhle tě už nebude otravovat.“ Vrhl směrem k chlapci nevrlý pohled.  
„J-já jsem Baekhyun.“  
„Ještě jsem tě tu neviděl, jsi tu nový?“ Baekhyun na Chanyeolovu otázku jenom slabě přikývl.  
„Mamka mě poslala do obchodu a řekla mi, ať se cestou stavím i na zmrzlinu, přidáš se?“ Než Baekhyun stačil cokoliv dodat tak Chanyeol chytil jeho ruku do své a už šli oba chlapci směrem k obchodu se zmrzlinou. Než se Baekhyun stačil nadát tak byli s Chanyeolem nejlepší kamarádi.

 

Jak čas plynul, tak se chlapci sblížili, někdo by řekl, že až moc. Nemohli bez sebe být jediný den. To nepřicházelo v úvahu. Než jeden něco udělal, musel vědět názor toho druhého. Než si jen z chlapců něco koupil, musel se poradit s druhým chlapcem. A tak se stali nerozlučnými. Často se spolu drželi za ruce, často jeden druhému spali na rameni. Přespávali u sebe na jedné posteli. Tohle bylo do určitého věku považováno za správné, ale jak jejich věková hranice překročila 15 let, jejich okolí se na chlapce dívalo jinak. Věděli, že je jenom otázkou času, než si to sami chlapci uvědomí, co pro sebe znamenají.

To se stalo o pár okamžiků později. Kdy Baekhyun začal pozorovat změny v Chanyeolově přítomnosti. Byli to jenom malé změny, ale sílily v něco mnohem většího. Začalo to neustálým se díváním po chlapci, přemýšlením o jeho úsměvu. O jeho roztomilých ouškách, o kterých si před pár lety myslel, že je to jenom vtipná věc na Chanyeolovi a taky ho tím trápil a dělal si z něho legraci. Pak začal být k chlapci majetnický, nedokázal vystát, když Chanyeol svojí pozornost obracel k někomu jinému. Nedokázal vystát, když se usmíval na jiné lidi, když se jich dotýkal. To pokaždé Baekhyuna rozčílilo a mělo to za následek, že se jenom s Chanyeolem pohádal a ani vlastně nevěděl proč.

„Co tady děláš?“ Zeptal se jeden večer Baekhyun Chanyeola, když se před jeho dveřmi objevil.  
„Co bys řekl, zůstanu tady. Doma mě to nebaví.“ Řekl a už odcházel do Baekhyunova pokoje.  
„Dlouho si tu nebyl.“ Řekl malinko vyčítavým hlasem Baekhyun.  
„No, když sem tu byl posledně, choval ses dost divně, tak jsem to nechal radši chvíli bejt,“ dodal Chanyeol s úsměvem to už ležel na Baekhyunově posteli a v ruce ovladač od televize. Když byl naposledy Chanyeol u Baekhyuna, tak Baekhyun začal pociťovat jisté změny k jeho kamarádovi, ležet vedle něho a mít potřebu dotýkat se ho. Nikdy se mu to předtím nestalo, byl z toho v šoku, nakonec raději přespal na zemi. Nemohl se celý večer podívat Chanyeolovi do očí. Po té noci si poprvé uvědomil, že je do něho zamilovaný. Že už je to tak delší dobu, ale nějak se tomu snažil vyhýbat. Chanyeolovi samozřejmě nic neřekl. Snažil se chovat, tak jako vždycky. A představa, že dnes v noci bude spát na té samé posteli co on, ho trošičku děsila. Bál se co by mohl udělat. Bál se, že Chanyeol to tak necítí a tím by se jejich dlouholeté přátelství změnilo nebo nakonec by i skončilo.  
„Baeku?“  
„Hm?“  
„Mluvím tady k tobě a ty nic.“  
„Promiň, nevnímal jsem tě.“  
„Tak jako teď skoro pořád, proč mě to nepřekvapuje.“  
„O čem to mluvíš?“  
„Já-vlastně jsem sem dneska přišel, abych si něco mezi námi ujasnil.“ Řekl vážným tónem Chanyeol.  
Pokaždé, když se uchýlí k tomuhle tónu, tak Baekhyun věděl, že to nebude jen tak nic. Že je tu něco co Chanyeola trápí a chce se s tím svěřit.  
„O co jde?“  
„Co máš proti mně?“ Baekhyun nebyl schopný ani mrknout okem. Co by měl mít proti němu? Samozřejmě, že nic.   
„Nechápu, o čem mluvíš.“  
„Dobře, tak já ti to tedy ujasním. Pokaždé, když se k tobě jenom trochu přiblížím, okamžitě vycouváš. Jen co se začnu bavit s někým jiným, začneš se nehorázně vztekat a pak se vždycky jenom pohádáme. Když se na tebe jenom podívám, okamžitě se podíváš jinam. Když se jakkoliv k tobě pokusím přiblížit, tak se prostě snažíš dostat co nejdál. Já nechápu, o co jde, ale neskutečně mě to štve. Udělal jsem něco špatně?“  
„Ty ne. Moc mě to všechno mrzí, ale já prostě si nemůžu pomoc, dej mi čas. Všechno to přejde a bude to tak, jak bylo.“  
„Ne. Já chci vědět, o co jde.“ Baekhyunovi se na malý okamžik zastavilo srdce. Pokud si Chanyeol něco umanul, tak vždycky získal to, co chtěl a v tuhle chvíli chtěl znát pravdu a Baekhyun věděl, že z tohohle se nedá už nijak vycouvat. Věděl, že nakonec ho to bude bolet, ale co teď mohl dělat? Věděl, že Chanyeol by to z něho vytáhl jakkoliv.  
„Myslím, že nakonec budeš litovat, že ses vůbec ptal. Proč se nemůžu dívat na tvůj úsměv? Protože nechci, abys viděl, jak mi pokaždé zčervenají tváře, jenom když vidím tvůj úsměv. Chceš vědět, proč nemůžu vystát, když si s někým jiným? Protože nesnesu pomyšlení, že bys ses měl usmívat na někoho jiného než na mě, nesnesu, že by ses měl dotýkat někoho jiného než mě. Nesnesu to pomyšlení, že chceš být s někým jiným než se mnou. Proč se pokaždé straním, když si moc blízko? Protože, nechci, abys slyšel, jak rychle mi tluče srdce jenom z tvojí přítomnosti. Někdy mám prostě pocit, že už moje srdce není víc moje, ale tvoje. Teď víš, všechny odpovědi.“ Baekhyun se po chvíli zhluboka nadechl a podíval se na Chanyeolův se usmívající obličej. Umívá se.  
„Tak proč si prostě neřekl, že ses zamiloval? Bylo by to snazší než dělat všechny tyhle drahoty. Já mám rád tebe ty zase mě. Jedna plus jedna jsou dvě. A je to.“  
„Tím myslíš, že se cítíš stejně?“ Řekl roztřeseným hlasem Baekhyun.  
„Samozřejmě, že ano. Myslel jsem, že to víš. Vždycky všechno o mně víš. Pak ses mě začal stranit, myslel jsem, že nechceš to co já. Proto jsem tady. A co jsem se dozvěděl, že jsme na tom stejně. Přesně v to jsem doufal.“ S Chanyeolem nebylo nikdy nic jednoduché. Vždycky dokáže překvapit. Tak jako teď, když jeho rty okupují ty Baekhyunovi. Který se do jejich prvního polibku jenom lehce usmál a čím víc se cítil vůči Chanyeolovi blíž tím věděl, že se jeho city stávají silnější a silnější.

 

Nejistota. To je to co právě Baekhyun cítí. Chanyeol je zase pryč. Zase není večer doma, tak jako teď skoro pořád. Nedávno skončili střední školu a rozhodli se, že na vysokou nepůjdou, že si místo toho najdou práci a budou spolu bydlet. A tak to taky udělali. Bydlí spolu pár měsíců a Baekhyun má pocit, že je všechno špatně. S Chanyeolem se jenom hádá. Chanyeol chodí každý večer pozdě. Někdy přijde až skoro ráno. Věčně si s někým píše, volá. Nikdy Baekhyunovi neřekne s kým a to Baekhyuna přivádí k šílenství.

Ta všechna nevědomost. Strach z toho s kým je a co dělá a hlavně jestli je v pořádku, jestli se mu něco nestalo. To ho vždycky nejvíc užírá. Jako právě teď je skoro 5 hodin ráno a Baekhyun na něho čeká. Ospalostí už sotva udrží oči otevřené, ale nemůže si pomoc, musí na něho počkat. Pokoušel se mu volat, ale neberu mu mobil. Tiché kroky ho přiměli, zvednou pohled ke dveřím. V kterých stojí Chanyeol.   
„Kdes byl?“ Je první věc, která Baekhyunovi vyjde z úst.  
„Venku.“ Stejná odpověď jako pokaždé a jako pokaždé je z toho Baekhyun víc a víc otrávenější.  
„A s kým?“  
„Se Sehunem.“ Zase s ním. Pokaždé je to s ním. Pokaždé chodí domů, takhle pozdě a pokaždé byl s ním.   
„Máš s ním něco?“ Už všechnu tu tíhu nemohl vydržet. Nemohl vydržet ten pocit nejistoty a nedůvěry. Nemohl se s tím pocitem jen tak smířit a pořád na něho doma čekat a pak dělat, že se nic neděje. Už je toho moc.  
„Jak tě tohle napadlo?“   
„Opravdu se mě ptáš, jak mě to napadlo, to nemyslíš vážně.“  
„Baeku, už tě mám plný zuby. To tvoje věčné vyptávání mi leze na nervy!“  
„Leze ti na nervy moje vyptávání nebo já sám?“  
„Opravdu to chceš vědět?“ Baekhyun neměl důvěru ve svůj hlas, tak jenom slabě přikývl na souhlas.  
„Ty.“ Zalapal po dechu. Věděl, že to přijde. Věděl to. Celý ten čas to v podvědomí věděl, jenom si to nechtěl připustit, jsou spolu už tak dlouho a on ho tak moc miluje, jak by si tohle mohl připustit.  
„Takže máš s ním něco?“ Odpověď bude bolet, ale i tak to musí vědět.  
„Mám.“   
„Skončili jsme.“ Pak se Baekhyun otočil a začal si balit jenom to nejdůležitější. Nemohl tu zůstat už ani o minutu víc, nemohl se už ani o minutu víc dívat na Chanyeola. Nesnesl to. Ten pocit zrady, bolesti, strachu, samoty. Všechno jenom díky němu. Naivně si myslel, že spolu budou navždycky. Baekhyun tomu věřil, že jsou pro sebe stvoření. Jak naivní myšlenka. Když si sbalil to, co prozatím považoval za důležité, vydal se k vchodovým dveřím. Chanyeol seděl v kuchyni u stolu a ani se na něho nepodíval. Baekhyunovi se z toho chtělo zvracet.  
„Ty se mě nepokusíš zastavit, že ne?“ Zeptal se Baekhyun slabým hlasem, který se mu chvěl od pláče. Chanyeol se na něho podíval a v očích měl prázdno. Naprosto nic v nich nebylo. Jeho výraz byl taky naprosto prázdný.  
„Myslím, že ne.“  
„Poslední otázka, miloval si mě vůbec?“ Teď o tom začal pochybovat i on sám. Není přece možné, že si všechny ty vzpomínky na něho vymyslel, není možné, aby všechny ty chvíle strávené společně nebyli pravdivé, to prostě nedávalo smysl.  
„Já-já nevím.“ Po téhle odpovědi se Baekhyunovi zlomilo srdce. Nechtěl nic jiného než odejít. A tak odešel a už víc Chanyeola neviděl. Až dneska navečer, když ho domů přivedl Luhan, jako svého přítele.  
……  
Baekhyunovi se nechtělo z postele. Jen co se ráno probudil a pomyslel, co všechno se včera stalo, tak by se nejraději ještě víc zavrtal do teploučka a zase spal a kdyby bylo na něm, už by se nikdy neprobudil. Jenže, se musí vrátit zpátky do reality, a on už teď mešká. Měl se sejít s Kyungsooem v kavárně. Co nejrychleji vylezl z postele, oblékl se a spěchal na domluvenou schůzku.  
„Promiň, zaspal jsem a vůbec nestíhám.“ Omlouval se Baekhyun, ještě než se posadil ke stolu.  
„To nic, já jsem si zvykl, že věčně chodíš pozdě.“  
„Tak o čem si chtěl mluvit?“ Výraz v jeho obličeji se změnil.  
„Je to celkem složitá věc. Nechtěl jsem, abys to zjistil nějakým jiným způsobem, než ode mě, jde o Luhana.“  
„A co je s ním?“  
„Má nového přítele.“ Teď už Baekhyun věděl, proč s ním chtěl mluvit. Už to věděl o Luhanovi a o něm. To se dalo čekat, že to jejich přátelé začnou zjišťovat. Baekhyun je jenom rád, že Kyungsoo je jediný, kdo ví o Chanyeolovi. Znali se spolu už na střední škole a tak Kyungsoo ví všechno o jejich vztahu.   
„Já vím. Včera ho vzal k nám.“  
„A jsi v pořádku?“ Zeptal se Kyungsoo s obavou v hlase.  
„Nevím. Byl jsem z toho v šoku. Já…dostal jsem panický záchvat, jen co jsem ho viděl. Myslel jsem si, že je to nejhorší za mnou, ale asi není.“  
„Baekhyune, to mě mrzí. Nevím, co bych teď mohl udělat, abych ti pomohl.“  
„Je to v pořádku. Já se s tím vyrovnám. Není to tak, že ho budu vídat každý den.“ Ale i tak ho to děsilo, že ho bude potkávat a navíc v Luhanově společnosti. Ale přece se kvůli jednomu člověku Baekhyun zase znovu nesesype.   
„Seš si tím jistý?“  
„Jsem.“ Dál se na tohle téma už nebavili. Bavili se o všem možném. O škole o plánech do budoucna a podobných věcech, které se jich budou už brzy týkat a Baekhyun si to ani neuvědomil, ale myšlenku na něho zastrčil do nejzazšího koutu svojí mysli a po zbytek dne na něho už nepomyslel.

Od toho večera už ho neviděl. Je to už přes týden a nic, jenom Luhan se sem tam zmíní, ale jinak to Baekhyun zvládá naprosto normálně. Není tím nijak zvlášť otřesený, už si pomalu na tu myšlenku zvyká. A není to tak strašné, jak si myslel, že bude. Samozřejmě, z toho není zcela venku, pořád se jím cítí zrazený, ale to se cítil i před tím, než věděl o něm a Luhanovi a doufal, že Luhan nedopadne, jako on. Pevně věřil, že se změnil. A že víc nebudu ubližovat ostatním, tak jak ublížil Baekhyunovi.  
„Chystáš se někam?“ Zeptal se Baekhyun Luhana, když ho viděl, jak se rozhoduje mezi černými a modrými kalhotami a jenom nad tím kroutí hlavou. Luhan zvedl pohled k Baekhyunovi.  
„Který jsou lepší? Černý nebo modrý?“  
„Černý?“  
„To se mě ptáš nebo mi odpovídáš?“ Zavrčel nevrle Luhan.  
„Jdu do kina. S Chanem.“ Odpověděl mu Luhan na původní otázku a dál se jenom věnoval tomu, co si vezme na sebe.  
„Tak si to tam užijte.“ Po chvíli, když se Luhan nakonec rozhodl pro modré kalhoty, se vydal na jeho rande. Baekhyun se posadil do obývacího pokoje a spokojeně si pustil jeho oblíbený film. Neuběhla ani čtvrtka filmu a Baekhyun slyšel, jak se otevřely domovní dveře. To už je Luhan zpátky? Proběhlo Baekhyunovi hlavou. Nikdo jiný klíče od jejich bytu nemá, než on a Luhan.   
„Nějak brzo doma. Myslel jsem, že máš být na rande.“ Křičel na něho Baekhyun z obýváku. Zřejmě si něco jenom zapomněl. To se mu občas stane.  
„Já jsem na rande.“ Luhan vstoupil do pokoje a za ním stál on.  
„Tak nějak jsme se zapomněli podívat a dneska večer mají kino zavřené.“ Řekl Luhan, který se u toho tvářil, jako kdyby šlo o život nebo smrt.  
„Tak jsme se rozhodli, že zůstaneme doma, nevadí ti to?“ Večer s nimi dvěma? To si nebyl Baekhyun jistý. Slyšet o něm je jedna věc, ale trávit s ním večer v jedné místnosti je věc druhá.   
„Ne, nevadí. Stejně jsem chtěl jít už spát.“  
„Opravdu? Je půl sedmé večer a ty jdeš spát? A navíc se díváš na Krásku a zvíře, to je tvůj oblíbený film, opravdu si myslíš, že ti věřím?“ Než to stihl doříct, tak už seděl vedle Baekhyuna na pohovce v ruce ovladač, přetočil film na začátek.  
„Chanyeole, pojď si sednout. Doufám, že tenhle film nevadí.“ Chanyeol si sedl vedle něho.  
„Ne, nevadí. Už dlouho jsem ten film neviděl, naposledy, když…“ Dál svojí větu nedořekl. Luhan, ale nebyl z těch, která by se dal jen tak odbýt a tak z něho chtěl dostat, zbytek věty, kterou neřekl.  
„Kdy ses na to díval naposledy?“  
„To je jedno.“  
„Kdy?“  
„Luhane, zapni to, ať se můžeme dívat.“  
„Ale, já to chci vědět.“ Na to mu už Chanyeol nic neřekl a tak se v klidu dívali na film. Tedy Baekhyun v klidu nebyl. Tohle nebyl jenom jeho oblíbený film, ale jejich. Pokaždé, když se nudili, nebo bylo venku špatné počasí, tak se spolu zachumlali pod deku a pustili si právě tenhle film. Baekhyun si na ten film, tak zvykl, že pokaždé, když byl smutný, nebo neměl co dělat, tak si pouštěl tenhle film, ze začátku to bylo divné, když se na něj díval sám, ale po nějakém čase si zvykl.   
Asi do půlky filmu se dívali v klidu bez jakéhokoliv rušení. Jenže Baekhyun věděl, že to brzy přijde. Luhan nevydrží být moc dlouho v klidu. Jen co si to si Baekhyun pomyslel, tak Luhan začal mluvit.  
„Chanyeole, víš, jak jsme se nedávno bavili o tom tvém kamarádovi?“  
„O čem?“  
„Jak jsem ti říkal, že mám spolubydlícího, který je sám.“  
„Ne, oni se k sobě nehodí.“  
„Proč ne, vždyť si říkal, že Sehun, je taky sám.“ Jediné co z jejich rozhovoru Baekhyun pochytil, bylo to jméno. Sehun. Pořád se s ním schází? Za Luhanovými zády, tak jak to udělal i mě?  
„Ne, Luhane, tohle není dobrý nápad. Opravdu to není.“ Chanyeol vyhledal jeho pohled a jediné co Baekhyun byl schopen udělat, dívat se mu do očí. Nemohl si pomoc, cítil se jako by ho chytili do sítí a on se nemohl pohnout ne dřív, dokud mu to nedovolí, dokud se nepodívá jiným směrem, než na něho. Po chvíli, která Baekhyunovi přišla jako snad hodiny, ale jinak trvala pár vteřin, se nakonec odvrátil.  
„Ať to rozhodne Baekhyun.“ Zmínka jeho jména ho opět přivedla zpět di reality a do tohohle okamžiku, který by raději nikdy nezažil.  
„Baekhyune, chtěl by-“  
„Ne, nechtěl. Věř mi, nechci ho vidět.“ Nemohl si odpustit tu hořkost ve svém hlase. Opravdu se mu tady snaží Luhan domluvit rande s klukem, který mu přebral přítele? Tohle je opravdu nečekaná část večera. Kdo by čekal, že z pouhého dívání na film, se stane tohle.  
„Ale Baekhyune, vždyť ho ani neznáš. Nemůžeš zůstat pořád jenom sám. Od té doby co tě znám, tak seš pořád sám. Nikdy nejdeš na rande. Nikdy. Tolik pozvání jsi dostal, ale pokaždé je odmítneš, proč?“  
„Nechci o tom mluvit, nehodí se o tom mluvit před tvým přítelem.“  
„Baekhyune, on je hezký, a je teď sám a navíc ho zná Chanyeol, takže tě můžu ujis-“  
„Nechci ho vidět. Znám ho. Moc dobře ho znám a nechci se s ním vidět.“ Baekhyun to už nemohl vydržet. Luhan byl neodbytný, tak jako vždycky, ale tentokrát je to moc. Baekhyun ví, že za to Luhan nemůže, neví v jaké situaci se teď Baekhyun nachází, ale i tak toho je moc.   
„Znáš ho?“ Zeptal se Luhan s nadějí v hlase.  
„Luhane, už stačilo.“ Řekl zvýšeným hlasem Chanyeol. Baekhyun se na něho podíval. Potřeboval prostor. Tady se nedalo v klidu dýchat.  
„Musím na vzduch.“ Zvedl se z pohovky, vzal si klíče od bytu a odešel ven. Chvíli se tak procházel parkem. Nevěděl co. Zpátky rozhodně nepůjde, ne dokud si nebude jistý, že už tam není on. Doufal, že tam nemá v plánu přespat. Tak se zatím, procházel po parku, který se nachází jenom kousek za jejich bytem. Vždycky sem rád chodil, tenhle park měl na něho uklidňující účinky.   
Sedl si na lavičku. Foukal teplý vánek, který se mu zaplétal do vlasů a jemně mu je cuchal. Než si to stačil uvědomit, tak tu seděl přes dvě hodiny. Čas utíká opravdu rychle. Rozhodl se, že už je čas aby se vydal zpátky, ať už tam je nebo není. Kdyby nebylo zbytí, tak se vždycky může vydat ke Kyungsoovi, ten by ho u sebe nechal přespat. Opravdu nehodlal spát pod tou samou střechou jako on.   
Po cestě zpátky přemýšlel nad tím, jestli je dobře, že celou tu záležitost Luhanovi tají. Přeci jenom on mu pomohl, když to bylo pro něho nejhorší. Byl tady pro něj. A co teď dělá on? Zatajuje mu pravdu. Opravdu na to má právo, aby o nich nic nevěděl? Baekhyun už sám nevěděl co má v tuhle chvíli dělat, ale Luhan s ním vypadal, že je šťastný a tohle by jejich vztah určitě narušilo, kdyby Luhan zjistil, že Chanyeol je ten, který tohle způsobil, tak by to jejich vztah určitě narušilo. Tím si byl Baekhyun jistý.   
Nemá cenu nad tím teď přemýšlet. Rozhodl se, že dneska už není vhodná doba přemýšlet o tom. Zítra bude dost času, se nad tím vším pozastavit a nějak se rozhodnout, jak dál. Možná si o tom promluvit s Kyungsooem bude, dobrý nápad. Aby se na to podíval z jiného úhlu než Baekhyun. Jiný pohled na tuhle situaci se jistě hodí.  
„Čekám tady na tebe.“ Zjevil se před Baekhyunem Chanyeol, když Baekhyun došel k jejich bytu.  
„Co chceš?“ Zeptal se zatrpkle Baekhyun.  
„Baeku, moc mě mrzí, co ti Luhan řekl.“  
„No, nemuselo by tě to mrzet, kdybys mě s ním nepodváděl. Pak nebylo proč, by tě něco mělo mrzet.“ Nemohl si pomoc. Tolikrát mu to chtěl říct. Představoval si v hlavě, jaké bude jejich první setkání. Vždycky si to představoval to, že Chanyeol bude trpět, tak jako on. Vždycky mu chtěl toho tolik říct, chtěl se dozvědět, odpovědi, na které čeká.  
„Na to nemáš co říct, co?“ Chanyeol se jenom díval do země a jeho pohled mu neopětoval.  
„Ale že vám to spolu moc dlouho nevydrželo.“  
„Baeku.“  
„Pravda, proč se o tom bavit, když je to všechno nepodstatné. Chceš ještě něco, nebo to že tě mrzí, co mi Luhan řekl, je všechno?“ Mělo by ho mrzet víc věcí, než jenom to co Luhan řekl.   
„Baeku. Já jsem nevěděl, že Luhan je tvůj spolubydlící. Kdybych to věděl-“  
„Kdybys to věděl tak co?“  
„Já nevím.“  
„Pořád jedna a ta samá odpověď.“  
„Myslím, že bych udělal to samé. Chtěl jsem tě vidět. Hledal jsem tě. Takže, bych byl vděčný, ne já jsem vděčný, že jsem tě zase potkal.“   
„Hledal mě? Opravdu si myslíš, že tomu budu věřit, po tom všem?“  
„Nevíš, jakou cenu pro tebe ta jedna určitá osoba má dokud ji neztratíš.“ Usmál se na něho a odešel. Baekhyun nevěděl co si dál myslet. Nevěděl, co to všechno před chvílí mělo znamenat. Jediné co věděl, že je naprosto zmatený.  
….  
Celou noc nemohl usnout. Pořád se mu v hlavě promítala jeho slova. Nemohl na ně zapomenout. Pořád se mu v hlavě promítala dokola a dokola. Baekhyun nevěděl, jak si jeho slova vyložit. A co měla sakra znamenat ta poslední věta? ‚Nevíš, jakou cenu pro tebe ta jedna určitá osoba má dokud jí neztratíš.‘ Co si sakra o sobě myslí, že dělá? Jak může tohle všechno dělat. Proč se prostě v tichosti nevypaří a už nikdy se nevrátí.   
„Zase někde jinde,“ usmál se na něho Kyungsoo.  
„Tak trochu jsem se zamyslel.“  
„To v poslední době, děláš často, až se mi to vůbec nelíbí.“  
„Nech mě soustředit na učení, od čeho jsme jinak v knihovně?“ Podotkl Baekhyun, které nechtěl v tomhle rozhovoru pokračovat, věděl, kam by to s Kyungsooem vedlo. Akorát, by z něho vytáhl, na co právě myslel.  
„No právě, soustřeď se na učení.“ Pak už v tichosti seděli a každý se díval do své učebnice. Jenže, Baekhyun se moc dlouho na učení soustředit nemohl, jak by mohl, když se k nim přidal Jongdae, který se s povzdechem posadil k jejich stolu. Chvíli jenom tak seděl a koukal se před sebe.  
„Co mám sakra udělat, aby si mě všiml?“  
„A to se ptáš koho?“ Zeptal se Kyungsoo bez zájmu, aniž by zvedl oči od učebnice.  
„Obou. Myslím.“  
„Takže pořád je to ta věc s Yixingem?“   
„O čem jiném, bych asi mluvil.“ Dodal Jongdae. Má takový menší problém s Yixingem. Je do něho zamilovaný, ale neví, jak mu dát svoje city najevo. Navíc, z Yixingovi strany, to spíš vypadá, že ho bere jenom jako kamaráda. Začalo to tím, když se sem Yixing přestěhoval z Číny a Jongdae dostal nařízeno, že mu dělat průvodce a bude mu k ruce, kdyby něco potřeboval. Když tohle Jongdae zjistil, tak se mu to vůbec, ale vůbec nelíbilo. Jenže postupem času Yixinga poznal a naprosto mu propadl, až do teď. Všichni si Yixinga oblíbili. S jeho laskavou povahou a naprostou roztomilostí to ani jinak nešlo.  
Baekhyun si všiml, že Yixing, často upřednostňuje Jongdaeho. Často ho vídá, jak se na mladšího směje, když se on na něho nedívá. Když Jongdae něco potřebuje, tak se starší mladík nabídne, jako první, který mu chce pomoci. Směje se jeho vtipům, i když nikdo jiný se nesměje. Ale, Baekhyun zjistil, že mladík se snaží jenom Jongdaemu oplatit, co pro něho udělal, když se sem přistěhoval. To mu sám Yixing řekl, ale Baekhyun si nebyl jistý, jestli je to všechno co se za tím skrývá. Ale, to si musí vyřešit, jen oni dva.  
„Tohle jsme řešili už tolikrát. Něco ti poradíme, ale ty od toho stejně odstoupíš, tak jaký má smysl, vymýšlet něco dalšího?“ Zeptal se mladíka nevrle Kyungsoo.  
„Já vím, ale když to je tak strašně těžký.“ Povzdechl si Jongdae.  
„Nejlepší bude, když ho prostě pozveš na rande. Co jinýho, můžeš udělat?“ Vyjádřil k téhle věci Baekhyun svůj názor.  
„Pozvat ho…“ Řekl zamyšleně Jongdae.  
„Kdyby mi dal, alespoň nějaké znamení, jenom nějaký náznak, že je malá možnost, že ke mně bude cítit to samé co já k němu.“  
„Tohle nezjistíš, dokud to nezkusíš.“   
„To bude nejspíš pravda.“  
„Teď když tady Romeo dovolí, rád bych se tady v knihovně učil, dobře?“ Kyungsoo bere učení, někdy až moc vážně. Pomysle si Baekhyun. Dál nepadlo ani slovo a všichni tři se soustředili jenom na učení.

Baekhyun jde zase pozdě. Snaží se, aby chodil v čas, ale pokaždé přijde pozdě. Pokaždé se mu do toho něco připlete, pokaždé ho něco zdrží. Jeho kamarádi si na tuhle jeho vlastnost už zvykli, ale Baekhyun sám se sebou není spokojený. Chce chodit včas, jenže se mu to prostě nedaří.   
Odpoledne po škole, když se dostal z knihovny a rozloučil se s Kyungsooem a Jongdaem, tak se pomalu vydal domů, ale dostal telefonát od Luhana, že by ho rád pozval na večeři. Prý už dlouho nikde nebyli, jako plus nebudou muset večer vařit. Baekhyun souhlasil, že se sejdou v sedm v jejich oblíbené restauraci. Takže, právě teď Baekhyun spěchá, co nejrychleji to jde, aby nepřišel až moc pozdě.  
Vešel do restaurace, ale Luhana nikde neviděl. Zkontroloval hodinka a bylo deset minut po sedmé, takže by tu už měl být. Zřejmě ho jenom něco zdrželo. Baekhyun se rozhlížel po volném stole, když u jednoho stolu zahlédl sedět Chanyeola. Je to jenom náhoda? Nebo jde na tu večeři s nimi? Baekhyun nevěděl, jestli má jít k němu, nebo se posadit někde jinde. Je to jenom náhoda, že je tady? Než si Baekhyun uvědomil, co dělá, tak si sedl k prvnímu volnému stolu, co viděl. Když bude ta večeře zahrnovat i Chanyeola, tak si ho buď všimne, a když ne, tak může Baekhyun vždycky říct, že si ho nevšiml.  
„Asi ti to Luhan neřekl, ale já s vámi povečeřím.“ Takže, bude s nimi večeřet. Tomu to nemohl Luhan říct, aby se z toho mohl nějak vykroutit?   
„Ne, neřekl.“  
„Jak vidím, tak nějaké věci se nikdy nezmění.“  
„Huh?“  
„Pořád chodíš pozdě.“ Usmál se na něho.  
„Jo a taky jsem si proto dost vyslechl.“ Víc se s ním Baekhyun nebavil. Chanyeol se snažil navázat konverzaci, ale asi ho Baekhyunovi jednoslovné odpovědi, odradili od dalších pokusů. A za to byl Baekhyun rád. Pořád byl zmatený a myslel na něho víc, než by si přál a to ho nejvíc štvalo, že se od něho nemohl odpoutat, pořád tam někde hluboko je, a ani Baekhyun sám nevěděl, jak hluboko to je a jestli bude vůbec někdy schopný se od něho odpoutat. Jak by mohl vymazat ze svého života člověka, kterého znal tak dobře a tak dlouho. A navíc ho kdysi miloval, jak ho mohl, jen tak vymazat, to nešlo. Bylo by to, jako kdyby se snažil, vymazat kousek sebe sama. Mohl se časem pokusit zapomenout, možná mu i odpustit a myslet na něho jenom v dobrém, ale na to je příliš brzy. Jednou snad. Jednou se mu to určitě podaří.  
„Kde jenom může Luhan být?“ Neuvědomil si, že to řekl nahlas, nechtěl mu dávat důvod k tomu, aby se s ním snažil bavit.  
„Už jde. Ale ne.“ Chanyeol se díval někde za Baekhyuna a z jeho pohledu se dalo vyčíst, že není vůbec potěšený tím, co vidí. Baekhyun se otočil, a když viděl, koho sebou Luhan přivedl, nemohl tomu uvěřit. Jasně mu řekl, že ho vidět nechce. Ale i tak ho sem přivedl, jak mu tohle může Luhan dělat nejdřív Chanyeol a teď Sehun? Tuhle vlastnost na Luhanovi nesnášel, tu jeho umanutost, a že musí být po jeho. Baekhyun nevěděl co dělat. Tahle situace je naprosto absurdní. Je tu jeho bývalý milenec, pak je tu ten, s kterým ho jeho bývalý milenec podváděl a završí se to tím, že přišel Chanyeolův současný milenec. Jak z nějakého melodrama. Kéž by to bylo melodrama. Luhan přišel ke stolu a posadil se.  
„Říkal si, že se znáte. Tak jsem přivedl i Sehuna.“ Baekhyun se zvedl a chtěl odejít. Než odešel, tak se otočil na Sehuna.  
„Dlouho jsme se neviděli. Moc rád tě vidím. Kamaráde.“ Sarkasmus. Jenom čistý sarkasmus byl v jeho hlase slyšet.  
„Baekhyune. Prosím posaď se. Já nechápu, proč nemáš Sehuna rád.“  
„Nemusíš to vědět. Jdu domů. Tohle je to poslední místo, kde bych chtěl být. Věř mi.“ Než odešel, podíval se na Chanyeola. Z jeho pohledu se nedalo nic vyčíst. Těkal pohledem mezi všemi přítomnými. Pak už Baekhyun odešel. Vyšel z restaurace a ušel nějakých pár kroků, než ho někdo chytl a otočil opačným směrem. Byl to Chanyeol.  
„Nevěděl jsem, že ho chce Luhan přivést. Kdybych to věděl, nikdy bych to nedopustil. Věř mi.“  
„Věřit ti? Zrovna tobě.“  
„Baeku, opravdu jsem to nevěděl.“  
„Dobře. Dejme tomu, že ti věřím. Vrať se zpátky a dobře se bav. Jenom ještě jedna věc. Jestli to s Luhanem nemyslíš vážně, tak to hned skonči a ztrať se.“  
„Máš pravdu, nemyslím to s ním vážně.“ Baekhyun si nejprve myslel, že se přeslechl, ale ne. Opravdu to řekl. Jak může?   
„Když jsem poprvé Luhana potkal, tak to bylo v jednom baru a nějak jsme se zapovídali a on začal vyprávět o jeho spolubydlícím. Pak jsem se dozvěděl, že to jsi ty. A to byla moje příležitost, abych tě znovu viděl. Hledal jsem tě, ale zmizel si. Jenže věci se začali komplikovat. Luhan si to špatně vyložil a začal si myslet, že spolu chodíme. Já jsem to takhle nechtěl, jenom jsem tě chtěl najít. Nevím, jak se z toho všeho vymotat.“   
„Skonči to s ním a ztrať se.“ Baekhyun nepoznával svůj vlastní hlas.  
„Baeku, prosím nemůžeš mě nechat ti to všechno vysvětlit? Jenom mě to nech vysvětlit.“  
„Nechci to slyšet. Všechno to skončilo.“  
„Baekhyune, prosím jenom mě to nech ti vysvětlit.“  
„Nechci. Nech mě být. Už tě nechci nikdy vidět. Pořád to bolí, tolik jsi pro mě znamenal, ale všechno se to v okamžiku rozplynulo. Někdy mi přijde, že jsi to nejhorší, co mě v životě potkalo.“ Tu poslední větu už teď chtěl vzít zpátky. Když viděl, jakou bolest tou větou Chanyeolovi způsobil. Ale i on trpěl a daleko víc. Nemyslel to tak, řekl to jenom v afektu, ale kdyby to teď vysvětlil, tak si nebyl jistý, co by udělal. Proto se otočil a odešel a tentokrát ho Chanyeol nezastavil a ta skutečnost Baekhyuna bolela.

Poslední dny Baekhyun nevnímal. Splynul s časem a cítil, jak se den mění v noc a noc zase v den, ale jako by to šlo všechno kolem něho. Nevěděl, jaký je den, jaká je právě hodina. Všechno se to zdálo být tak fádní, tak nepotřebné. Baekhyun se nedokázal vyznat sám v sobě. Všechno se to zdálo být spletené jako klubíčko vlny, nedokázal říct, co chce. Neměl tu odvahu si vůbec připustit, že by chtěl, aby všechno bylo, jako dřív. Jak by si tuhle skutečnost mohl připustit. Chtít něco co už víte, že nikdy nebude. Baekhyun se zastavil v určitém bodě, a nemohl se posunout dál. Spíš než nemohl, by se dalo říct, že nechce. Ale uvnitř sebe sama ví, že se bojí. Má strach z toho co by ho mohlo znovu potkat, čemu by musel čelit, kdo by mu zase způsobil bolest. Tak se radši upíná k jedné věci, od které se nechce odpoutat, i když mu to ubližuje, i když má pocit, jako by ho to zevnitř spalovalo.

Nechtěl se na to místo vracet, ale občas neuškodí připomenout si i ty nepěkné části vašeho života. Jako by tohle Baekhyun nedělal každý den. Nevěděl, jestli jejich společný byt Chanyeol neprodal. Nevěděl, to ale chtěl to zjistit. Zavzpomínat na dobré a i špatné vzpomínky a pak tuhle jeho kapitolu života uzavřít jednou provždy. Tak to je v plánu a Baekhyun je protentokrát odhodlaný, ten plán dotáhnout až do konce. Pomalu se blížil k místu. Pořád měl u sebe klíče, doufal, že klíč bude pasovat do zámku. Než se pokusil odemknout, musel se párkrát zhluboka nadechnout. Klíč do dveří pasoval.

Baekhyun pomalu otevřel dveře. Vypadá to tu stejně. Stejné barvy stěn, stejný nábytek, dokonce i ta vůně je stejná. Vypadá to, jako by se tady zastavil čas. Jako by neuplynula ani sekundu a Baekhyun se mohl spokojeně vrátit tam, kde to všechno skončilo. Došel do malé kuchyňky, kde se podíval do první skříňky a našel tam svůj oblíbený hrneček. Nad tou skutečností se musel pousmát. Dál šel do obýváku, pořád stejný stolek, se stejným vzkazem od Chanyeola, který mu tam napsal, jen co si ten stolek koupili, tenkrát se na něho Baekhyun rozzlobil. Ale ten vzkaz, tam stejně nechal. Neměl sílu, ty dvě slova vymazat.

Pak se podíval do koupelny, v které ho zarazilo to, že tam našel svůj starý zubní kartáček na tom stejném místě, kde ho nechal. Když se rozhlížel kolem, tak tu byli všechny jeho věci. Nevyhodil, ani jednu jeho věc, všechny byli na svém místě. Baekhyun tomu nemohl uvěřit, proč si nechával všechny jeho věci? A proč se neodstěhoval z tohohle bytu? Tohle všechno chce vědět. Sedl si na pohovku v obýváku a rozhodl se počkat na Chanyeola a jednou pro vždy tohle skončit. Nečekal moc dlouho, než se otevřeli dveře a Chanyeol vešel dovnitř. Byl celý mokrý. Baekhyun si neuvědomil, že venku začalo pršet. Bez rozmyslu se vydal pro suchý ručník, našel je tam, co bývali a podal ho Chanyeolovi.  
„Jak ses sem dostal?“  
„Pořád mám klíče.“  
„Proč si to neprodal? A proč jsou tady pořád moje věci?“ Nemělo cenu, to nějak moc dlouze protahovat.  
„Abys je tady našel, až se vrátíš zpátky.“  
„Myslel si, že se vrátím zpátky? Po tom všem?“  
„Vím to. Nech mě ti to vysvětlit, vím, že co jsem udělal je neomluvitelný. Já to vím. Často jsme se hádali. Nemohli jsme vydržet jeden druhého přítomnost. Tehdy jsem se začal sbližovat se Sehunem. Vím, že jsem udělal naprostou chybu. Ale když si se mě ptal, jestli s ním něco mám a já řekl, že ano, tak to nebyla, tak moc pravda. Stalo se to jednou. Byl jsem opilý, hned druhý den jsem věděl, že to byla chyba. Ale tehdy jsme se pohádali a já jsem to bez přemýšlení plácnul. A když ses mě zeptal, jestli jsem tě miloval. Samozřejmě že ano. Já v tu chvíli jsem ti chtěl ublížit, hádali jsme se. Vzdaloval ses mi. Prostě jsem ten večer, bez přemýšlení něco plácnul. Myslel jsem, že se vrátíš. Vždycky ses vrátil, ale tentokrát ne.“  
„Nemohl jsem se vrátit. Ne po tom co jsi mi řekl. Neumíš si ani představit, co jsem zažíval. Tolik jsem ti věřil.“  
„Já vím. Mrzí mě to. Já… s Luhanem jsem to všechno skončil. Všechno jsem mu vysvětlil. Pochopil to. Chci nám dát druhou šanci.“  
„To nejde. Myslím, že je pozdě. A navíc, nevím, jestli ti budu schopný důvěřovat.“  
„Baeku.“  
„Nech mě přemýšlet.“ Víc se Baekhyun nezdržoval a odešel. Původně sem šel proto, aby se přes všechno dostal a mohl tuhle kapitolu života uzavřít. Ale tohle tedy nečekal. Je to jako blesk z čistého nebe. Baekhyun se ale vůbec nepohnul z místa, právě naopak cítí, že ještě zabředl do toho bahna víc a o tu bude těžší se z něho dostat.

S Luhanem si to vyjasnili a nebylo z toho nic velkého, jak Baekhyun očekával, Luhan to všechno přijal. Vlastně z něho dostal, že to s Chanyeolem nemyslel moc vážně, prý se mu jenom zdál roztomilý, ale jinak by z toho nic nebylo. Baekhyun byl rád, že to Luhanovi nijak neublížilo. Teď jenom vědět, jak on sám se z toho dostat a jak na tohle všechno reagovat.  
„Jongdae a Yixing to dali konečně do kupy.“ Pověděl mu po chvíli Kyungsoo, který se stavil u Baekhyuna v bytě.  
„Opravdu?“  
„Jo. Právě jsem měl rozhovor s až moc šťastným Jongdaem, věř mi, tohle by hrát nesvedl.“  
„No, ale že jim to trvalo.“ Jedna pozitivní zpráva. A jak je svět hned veselejší a barevnější.  
„A jak to vyřešíš ty?“  
„Nemám zdání.“  
„Nějaký nápad bych měl. Nabídli mi, že bych mohl odjet do zahraničí studovat. Jenže, to není nic pro mě. Navíc bych nevydržel s Jonginem, tak mě napadlo, jestli bys nechtěl jet místo mě.“ Baekhyun nevěděl, kam tohle povede, ale věděl, že se před ním otevřela nová cesta, které by mohl využít, aby se od všeho od všeho odpoutal a nemusel myslet v tom samém prostředí. Byla to jedna z voleb. A teď je na něm, kterou volbu si zvolí on.

O pár let později…  
„Nelituju toho, že jsem odjel.“ Byla první věc, kterou Baekhyun řekl, když ho po tak dlouhé době viděl.  
„Já vím.“  
„Jsi tady.“  
„Sem a vždycky budu.“ Řekl Chanyeol s jistotou v hlase. Jeho pohled vypovídal za všechno, přesně tohle Baekhyun chtěl, aby po návratu viděl, a pro jednou se mu jeho plány splnili. Stáli tu naproti sobě a jenom se usmívali a věděli, že ještě přijdou horší časy, ale pro teď je všechno, tak jak má být. A tak jak oni chtějí. Právě v tomhle okamžiku.


End file.
